yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Aoda Toys
Aoda Toys is a Chinese toy manufacturer which produces radio control, toy, and diecast vehicles, spinning tops (reminiscent to that of the Beyblade toy line), infant toys, and yo-yos. They are most known for their low quality, their uncanny similarities to products from major yo-yo manufacturers, and their reproduction of patented yo-yo designs. 200911214291654008.jpg|Aoda Rainbow 200911214254032654.jpg|Aoda Set 20104239444450824.jpg|Aoda Fly Blade 20104239315450447.jpg|Aoda Burst Spin Axe 20104231055588509.jpg|Aoda Perfect Storm 20104231042795462.jpg|Aoda Flying Master 20104231013722183.jpg|Aoda Hill & River 807飞梭a.jpg|Aoda Flying Shuttle 20104231005241776.jpg|Aoda Classic 2010423107572288.jpg|Aoda Eagle Criticism Although Aoda does not produce and market outright counterfeits ("bootleg"), the overall look & shape of many yo-yos produced by Aoda Toys closely resembles that of yo-yos produced by other manufacturers. Patents Aoda often produces yo-yos using technology protected by US patent law. Although the use of these part designs are protected in the US, there are no restrictions in countries outside the US. YoYoJam The use of composite materials in a yo-yo was patented by Dale Bell of YoYoJam: YoYoJam Bell, Dale Patent # 6206749 l"Yo-yo" Dif-e-Yo The use of a KonKave (KK) bearing in a yo-yo was patented by Frank Difeo of [Dif-e-Yo: Dif-e-Yo Difeo, Frank #7175500 "Yo-yo having a concave bearing surface for performing string layering maneuvers" Quality Composite yo-yos produced by Aoda have been considered to play better than their YoYoJam counterparts: http://www.singaporeyoing.com/2008/01/aoda-yoyos_13.html. Yo-Yos Produced Plastic *Burst Spin Axe (急速旋斧) - Similar to YoYoJam Lyn Fury *Dream Blue Butterfly (梦幻蓝蝶) - Offstring yo-yo *Flying Eagle (飞天神鹰) *Power Dragon (怒海威龙) - Similar to YoYoJam Kickside *Shadow Arc - Similar to Duncan Freehand Zero *Speed Storm (极速风暴) - Similar to Duncan Wheel *Lunula - Similar to Duncan Freehand Zero Composite (Plastic with Aluminum rims) *Eagle (猎鹰) - Similar to YoYoJam Hitman *Fly Blade (隐形风刀) - Similar to YoYoJam Dark Magic *HIll & River (高山流水) - Shape is similar to YoYoJam SpinFaktor HG (No HG material, Aluminum rims, Increased width) *Deluxe Olympic Beijing 2008 5 Set (2008 奥达珍藏版（5个装)) - Limited; Set of 5 yo-yos in gift box; special colorways, glitter plastic; KK bearings; 2 Eagle, 1 Fly Blade, 2 Hill & River *Five Rings Yo-Yo Set (五环悠悠球) - Set of 5 yo-yos in gift box, special colorways, clear plastic; KK bearings; 1 Eagle, 2 Fly Blade, 2 HIll & River Metal *Berserk Ring (狂火魔轮) *Black Cobra (丛林毒蛇) *Classic (经典传说) *Cold Fusion (冰与火) - Similar to Duncan Cold Fusion *Flying Master (飞行大师) *Flying Shuttle (飞梭) - Limited *Jumbo X, XXX (巨无霸 X) - Similar to ProeXtremeYoyo (PXY); The Jumbo X is heavier, with a narrower gap; Produced with authorization from Taiwan designer/player Jex Lee *Knight Errant (独行侠) *Lightning (雷电) - Limited *Perfect Storm (完美风暴) - Similar to Takuto.Design L2 *Rainbow (竟技版) - Similar to YoYoFactory 888, Size C Bearing *Royal Star (皇家之星) *Snow Fox (雪狐) *Speed Tank (极速坦克) *Super Ax (极速鬼斧) *Sunshine (阳光) - Similar to YoYoFactory 888, Size D Bearing *Thunderbolt Heroes (霹雳双雄) New for 2010 *Dancing Pearl (炫舞灵珠) - Similar to YoyoFactory JK and Auldey Firefox) *Free King (逍遥王者) *Swift (追风) External link * Aoda Toys homepage Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers in Asia